


Ficlet Friday Ask: Johniarty Teacher Student

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teacher!jim and student!john for prompt Friday"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Johniarty Teacher Student

Professor Jim Moriarty. 

That was the name neatly scrawled across the whiteboard when John, and his classmates, eased into the science lab. John had heard nothing but horror stories about Moriarty, how he gave double the amount of homework than most professors and there was no easy grades. He wanted excellence.

John was, understandable, nervous. Even more so when he spotted his name on a small folded paper near the very front of the class. 

“I haven’t had assigned seating since I was twelve…” Someone grumbled behind John.

“Don’t be deliberately obtuse, Mister Anderson. It doesn’t become you.” The sharp edge of a soft voice made John jump and turn.

Professor Moriarty. He wasn’t an overly tall bloke, but the student jumped out of his way like he was live wire. He smiled, but it was cold and didn’t at all reach his eyes. The class scampered for their seats, John was reconsidering the wisdom of taking this particular course. Was it too late to switch?

Jim casually slipped around the desk at the front of the lab, humming with satisfaction at seeing everyone in their seats. His eyes lingered, a moment, on John, and then he turned to the board.

“Lesson one.” Jim drawled, “Don’t _ever_  be late… _ever_.”

* * *

Three hours later, John’s hand felt like it was about to fall off. He hadn’t taken so many notes in years. It was only the first day of class! 

“We’ll stop there for today. Don’t forget to come prepared for dissections next class.” John was shoving papers into his bag, eager to head to the pub and catch up with his friends about their first days, “Oh, Mister Watson, I need to have a word with you.”

John frowned, slowly turning from the doorway. People gave him stares of sympathy as they passed, leaving John alone with Moriarty in a few minutes. John shifted on his feet as he waited. Jim seemed to be ignoring him packing away his things casually. 

Finally, John took a step closer, “What is it you wanted, Professor?”

Jim looked up then, slowly, taking in John with a feline smile. “Well, you weren’t what I was expecting.”

John frowned a bit, stepping closer. “You were…expecting me?”

“What? You didn’t really think Professor Holmes wasn’t going to talk about his brightest pupil?”

John felt a bit of a blush creeping up his neck, “I…no, I wasn’t…”

“Oh, but you are.” Jim smiled smoothly as he causally rounded the desk, “He was rather cross when I told him you were in my lab. I can certainly see why…” Jim was very clearly admiring John, “…smart…sexy…” 

John blushed more, “S-sir, I–”

“Now, why don’t we talk about your desire to be a doctor and what classes, of mine, you’ll need to take…and not Holmes’.” Jim winked as he strolled right on by John. 

It took the startled student just a moment, before he was turning to trail after his professor, “Professor Holmes thinks I’m smart?”

_“And sexy.”_


End file.
